Sold to Fate
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: Naruto finds himself sold to a whore house and his only hope of surviving is the Prince of the house, Kyuubi. But what happens when feelings emerge that not everyone agrees with? Can whores truly fall in love? Does it even matter? main pairing: KyuNaru [Rated M for a reason and SAD FIC]
1. A Debt is Paid

Hey everybody! Okay so those who read 'A Forbidden Love' may remember me saying that I might do a KyuuxNaru fic right? Well here it is! Best thing is I already have the entire thing written out! I just gotta work on editing it and all that good stuff. So please read, review, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime Naruto or any of its characters and I make no profit from this at all…sad cause if I did make profit from my stories I might have money to get cosplay

**Warnings**: selling of underage boys, prostitution, whore house, nudity, a bit OOC

Yeah so it's not too bad this first chapter but it definitely gets better. So enjoy my new fic…

* * *

**Sold to Fate**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto stood outside the large house, not sure why his uncle had brought him here. He was pushed forward and stumbled slightly before walking next to the man looking at the surroundings. He had just turned thirteen and as excited as he was about going somewhere with his uncle he was worried he had done something wrong. The entire time he wasn't talked to once or really even looked at.

He blinked up as they entered his eyes widening in confusion, "Where are we?"

His uncle ignored him, taking his hand and walking further in to find Madara and get the whole ordeal over with.

Madara had been out for a few days and Kyuubi was the current Master for the weeks. He was at the main door, greeting guests and making sure everyone was happy as they left. Then again, how could they not? He watched as an older man and, seemed to be son, approached. "A little young, don't you think?" The beautiful boy spoke, looking down at the child.

Naruto blinked at the boy. The male in front of him had bright red hair and was styled tastefully yet still a bit messily on his head. He was beyond beautiful and he blushed once he realized he had been staring. He quickly looked away staring instead at his feet.

His uncle sighed, "This is my nephew Naruto Uzumaki...I have a debt to pay off and he was the agreed price."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up at his uncle not completely understanding what he just said.

Kyuubi nodded his head. "Ah. This is the boy. He will make a great addition to my collection of children. Your debt to the house is paid off now. I do hope you come and play with my children again." He said as he looked down to Naruto giving him a reassuring smile, telling him it would be okay. He took the hand of the child and pulled him away to the inside of the manor.

Naruto was completely confused, but when he saw his uncle turn around and walk out without him he started crying. Now he understood what was happening...he had just been sold. He followed the other boy, still not really knowing where they were. "Umm...where am I?"

"Madara's Whore House." Kyuubi answered as he led the other to his own bedroom. It was large and smelled of lavender. He sat the boy on the bed. "Strip for me. I want to see if you are healthy," he ordered in a soft voice.

Naruto's eyes went wide and a blush covered his whole face. "Wh-What?" Get naked in front of another guy?! He had to be joking and he didn't even want to think about where he said he was. "N-No!"

Kyuubi sighed. "I will not touch you. You are too young. I simply must see your skin and make sure you are not in any way sick. I take care of all my pets. Plus...if you do not follow my orders here you will be lashed for weeks by the other."

Tears fell down his face and he pulled his shirt over his head and placed it on the bed beside him. He stood up and pulled down his pants. His hands shook as he did the same for his underwear and stepped out of both garments now pooled on the floor. He had a small and rather feminine frame and naturally tanned skin. The only marks on him were three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He hiccuped softly in an old habit of nervousness.

Kyuubi reached out, his fingertips run over his chest then his back. He looked the boy over and parted his butt cheeks, looking at everything. He reached out and touched his cock, making sure it was not abused or bruised. Many times fathers would rape their son and then drop him off at the house. "I see. You're beautiful."

He squeaked in surprise at having his butt and cock touched and shivered at the touch. "Th-thank you..." he managed to mumble out, still remembering his manners. He hiccuped again and wiped away the remaining tears. Well at least this boy was being nice to him. "What...What's your name?"

"Kyuubi Kitsune. I am the Prince here at the Whore House." He tossed the boys clothing into the hamper and gave him a silk kimono to wear that was to the boy's ankles. "Here, the building can get very warm." he said and placed a hand on his head.

He put the kimono on, marveling at the smooth silk and running his hands over it. He looked up at Kyuubi and gave a small smile, "Thank you, Kyuubi." Curiosity got the best of him and he looked away biting his lip again. "Umm...what happens exactly in a whore house?"

"..." Kyuubi sat on the edge of the bed. "Sex. People sell themselves into prostitution. At your age, we would not do that. It is when you become 18 that you have that option. If not, you entertain, dance, cook, clean, but things." He explained. "You are given your own room, paid well, and fed great food."

He balked at the word sex before calming down slightly when he realized he wouldn't be doing that. "Okay...I can deal with that." He tried to smile about it. "Will I be able to see my uncle?"

"Well, since he sold you, no. Not unless he comes and tries to get you and fuck you. Which we would not allow." Kyuubi looked at the boy, biting his lips. He admitted to himself straight away that he wanted to fuck him.

The smile disappeared as he was reminded of why he was here. "Oh...r-right...I understand that..." He looked away wrapping his arms around himself tightly. Well he might as well try to turn this into a good situation. He looked up to see Kyuubi looking at him and blushed, "Wh-What?"

Kyuubi reached his hand out and placed his fingertips under the child's chin. "I will be your first when you come to me to be deflowered." He whispered and winked, but was interrupted by the door opening, a small kid about the age of ten came in.

Naruto's eyes widened at what Kyuubi said and trembled slightly.

"Master Kyuubi!" The child cried as he ran in and clung to the whore's leg. "Madara will be back in a week, he sent a letter stating so!" He giggled. Tobi. Age nine to be exact. Black hair, and dark ruby eyes. Tobi looked up. "A new whore?"

The blond suddenly squeaked in surprise at the voice and turned bright red at the question. He looked at the small child his eyes widening before looking back to Kyuubi. Apparently children being sold was a common thing. He hiccuped again as his nerves came back full force.

Kyuubi laughed as he picked Tobi up and kissed him softly on the cheek. "In time." He said and nuzzled the black haired doll in his arms.

Tobi giggled. "Pleased to meet you!"

Naruto smiled at the tenderness and said quietly, "Nice to meet you too." He was rather proud of himself that he didn't stutter and his smile grew. "I'm Naruto."

"I am Tobi. Kyuubi named me when he took me in off the streets." He giggled and wiggled from the whore's grip and ran to the door. "He can be in my room!" He purred.

Kyuubi thought about it. "Fine. Treat him well and feed him."

Naruto blinked slightly, wondering if he was supposed to follow the child or not. He bowed respectfully to Kyuubi again before walking towards Tobi.

Kyuubi bowed. "I will bring you both dinner and clothing for you, Naruto-san." Kyuubi smiled as he walked past them and down the hall.

Tobi smiled as he dragged the other off to his own room. There were two beds and only one other person in the room.

He looked at the beds and after a moment of just standing there he went over to sit on one of them. He watched as a tear fell onto his lap and brought his knees up to his chest before crying silently.

Tobi looked over and frowned. "...Naruto?" He whispered as he walked over and hopped on the bed, rubbing the others back softly.

He hiccuped as he looked up at the other. "S-Sorry." He wiped his tears away. "I'm just"...hiccup..."still upset"...hiccup. "I'll be fine...besides…crying won't change anything." He tried to smile.

Kyuubi came into the room with two bento boxes full to the rim of Japanese food. "Here you two."

Naruto looked at the food. "That's more than I get at home!" His eyes were wide and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Tobi nodded his head. "Forget home." He said taking the second bento, opening it and started eating. "You are LUCKY to live here. Food, activities, glory. Treated like a god to people. The rooms are well heated..."

Kyuubi nodded his head. "And at such a small price."

Naruto slowly ate his food, "Yeah...but my aunt...won't she wonder where I am?" He couldn't help but wonder if she had known about this during his entire birthday party and when she told him he'd be going with his uncle. He laughed sadly, "Never mind...she probably already knew."

Kyuubi leaned against the wall, rearranging the small silver crown on his head. He closed his eyes and sighed once done. "Madara will return within the week. You should probably prepare yourself to be broken by then..."

His eyes shot up to Kyuubi and widened. "What do you mean by 'broken'?!"

"Taken." Tobi said. "And it's Kyuubi who does it, Madara can't touch you. Which is a good thing..." his eyes lowered. "Kyuubi is kind...Well, it always depends. There are Kyuubis pets, and Madara's pets. You will luckily be Kyuubi's."

He almost dropped his food in his surprise and decided to set it on the bed. "B-But you s-said I..." he was totally confused and unsure of what he was supposed to say. Was Madara all that bad?

"Madara will demand that you be broken soon. He is a little less caring as me at times and news is he is in a foul mood. Choose a night this week and I will make it gentle." Kyuubi watched the young one.

Naruto nodded and bit his lip. Might as well get it over with right? "Umm...tomorrow?" He couldn't look at Kyuubi and instead stared at his hands as they twisted nervously in his kimono

Kyuubi nodded his head. "I will prepare my room for it. I promise I will treat you well." He bowed and moved from the room. In this house, sex was not the only training. It was literally hours of training someone to do things. His heart bled for the boy.

Naruto slowly began to eat again not really hungry but didn't want to seem rude. He looked at Tobi and said quietly. "Are you…broken?" It sounded like such a harsh word to say.

Tobi nodded his head happily. "I was scared. But Kyuubi made me feel so good!" He smiled and finished his bento in record time. "You will love him."

He nodded but wasn't completely convinced. He didn't really sleep well that night and kept waking up wondering where he was. After a rather bad nightmare he ended up crying himself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N

And there's the first chapter! So what do you guys think? Hope you like it! I'm currently working on Life As A Cabin Boy as well as making Dear Sasuke into a fanfiction. As soon as I get responses on my question for Yaoi High I'll start working on that as well. My writer's block is over! Well please comment and tell me what you think and I will have the next chapter up soon!

Peace-Out ^-^v

~EntityLvr


	2. The Meaning of Broken

Hey everybody! Here we go with another chapter. I know that it's weird that I'm updating so much in one day but hey, who's gonna complain?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters cause I'm just not cool enough yet *sad face*

**Warning:** underage sex, whore house, yaoi, blowjob, fingering, anal, rape, sadness

Now enjoy my new chapter of my story…

* * *

**Sold to Fate**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning came and Kyuubi let it pass by quickly. He redid his room so the sheets were even softer. Beside the bed was a large black box and a few oil bottles sat beside it. He called for the child and sat on the bed naked under a single sheer robe.

Naruto stood outside Kyuubi's door and with a shaky hand he knocked lightly on it. He gulped wishing he had asked for more time.

"Come in..." Kyuubi whispered. His heart sank when he heard the knocking. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. This was always so hard for him...

Naruto opened the door and quietly entered, closing it behind him. He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds not really sure what he was supposed to do.

Kyuubi patted the soft sheets beside him, telling the boy to come over. "Strip off all clothing and join me." He whispered demandingly, his voice a little different than before.

Naruto quickly did as he was told and crawled up onto the bed, sitting on his knees before the boy, wringing his hands nervously.

Kyuubi took the boy and leaned him down so he was on his back. He took the first oil and spread it on his hands slowly before rubbing the boy's chest. It was a tingling gel and he massaged him with it, pinching his nipples before moving lower. He massaged his inner thighs slowly, not touching any of his sack or length.

The blond moaned lightly at the touches and squeaked when he felt his nipples being pinched. A faint blush was on his cheeks and he squeezed his eyes shut at the feelings.

Kyuubi smiled at how the other seemed to be taking it. He then slowly cupped his length and coated it with the gel, stroking it ever so gently. His other hand moved back up to play with the nipples, pinching them harder. "You must be able to take pain..." He whispered as he slid a single nail down his chest, cutting him lightly in a scratch. His other hand at this time sped up some and stroked him more, squeezing and pulling the virgin length.

He squeaked again and whimpered slightly at the pain biting his lip. His hands fisted in the sheets as his hips jerked upwards into the hand without his knowledge.

Kyuubi smiled wider at how he was reacting. This was great! He slowly pulled his hand away and leaned down. He licked at the head of his cock slowly before gently bobbing his head back and forth on the organ. He then took it all the way into his mouth and throat, sucking on it. "Come for me~" he begged lightly before he sped his mouth up, tightening his lips at the head.

Naruto didn't actually understand what that meant but as if a switch had just been turned on, his back arched completely off the bed and his vision turned white as he opened his mouth in a silent scream. He came for the first time hard enough to bring tears to his eyes.

Kyuubi tightened his lips around the boy's cock and drank all that he offered. He savored it in his mouth for a while before swallowing the load. He licked the boy clean and smiled as he pulled back and looked at the child who had come for the first time.

Naruto was trembling and breathing hard. "Wh-What...was...th-that?" he asked softly, his eyes still partly glazed.

"You just came. Released. Had an orgasm. That is the goal here, to bring our guests to feel the pleasure you just did." Kyuubi smiled softly as he explained it to the child.

"Now...what?" he had to admit he was now rather curious about this.

Kyuubi slowly reached in the box and pulled out a ring. He stuck it in his mouth and lubed it up so it would slide on the other's cock. He slid it to the base and turned it on as it began to vibrate against his sack and the base of his cock. He then pulled the other up. "Position yourself like you're a dog." He demanded, "On all fours."

Naruto almost fell down again, his limbs shaking as he moaned. He pretty much had to force his muscles to work and by the time he had done what he was told he was covered in a light layer of sweat and trembling all over.

Kyuubi leaned over the boy and held him up so it was not that hard. With his other hand he caressed his ass cheeks lightly. "I will prepare you. Take a deep breath." He whispered as he trailed a finger down his crack and pressed it all the way into the boy's body, moving it against his inner walls.

He nodded and took a deep breath but still squeaked in surprise at the weird feeling. He squirmed only to stop in a long moan when it caused the thing around his cock to send delicious vibrations through his whole body. He whined softly at the whole thing.

Kyuubi moved that finger slowly before adding two more to stretch him. He moved them in and out slowly at first, curling them inside to rub his inner walls more. "Just don't forget to breathe."

Normally he would've said that was a silly reminder but he had honestly already forgotten to breathe. Everything seemed just too much. His arms shook at the sensation he was going through and he forced himself to remember how to breathe. He moaned loudly at the feeling of the fingers inside him, not caring how it made him sound.

Kyuubi pulled them out. This was it. He let the boy rest on the bed for a second. He stroked his own cock slowly and centered himself at the boy's puckered entrance. "I am sorry." He whispered as he slowly pressed the head into the others entrance, not stopping to let him adjust until his full length was inside the other. He held him close so he could not get away.

Naruto screamed as he felt like he was being ripped open. Tears came to his eyes and he choked on sobs. _'Why did it hurt?! It was so good a few seconds before! Did I do something wrong?'_ were the few thoughts going through his head. He tried to get away from the pain but with no luck.

This was breaking. Kyuubi did not hold back as he pounded the child below him. His own length was large and harder than ever as he slid it in and out of the child before him, not slowing down. His body shook when he heard the other crying. He closed his eyes and pounded him harder, seeing blood seep down his legs. Broken… He sighed and lowered his head, moving his cock harder at an angle, finding his prostate and hitting it hard.

Naruto was now apologizing and begging for the pain to stop. He didn't know what he did wrong but he would NEVER do it again. He felt his own blood run down his legs and couldn't understand why this was happening to him. Suddenly he saw stars and all the breath left his lungs. His arms collapsed under him and his top half was pressed against the bed, forcing the length inside him to deeper at the new angle. He was split between moaning at the pleasure and crying at the pain so he just did both.

Kyuubi found that spot again and used it to revive the other from the pain. He let out a small cry as he reached below him and stroked the boy's cock more his thumb rubbing the tip. He panted as he felt himself close to cumming already.

Naruto was now mewling and moaning at the pleasure, pushing back against the thrusts and biting his fist to try to keep the sounds in. He shook when he felt himself being touched and began to feel like he was going to do that thing he did before.

Kyuubi let out a deep moan as he arched himself hard on the bed, giving the boy a few last harder thrusts as he released his seed into the other against his prostate.

He came hard, all of his muscles locking into place. He shuddered violently at the intensity of it all. He whimpered as the good feelings slowly left him to leave only the pain. He wanted to apologize again feeling that he had done something wrong but couldn't get his voice to work.

Kyuubi slowly pulled his cock from the other and let him fall to the bed. Feeling bad he leaned down and licked up the boy's entrance slowly, cleaning him. He sucked gently on the abused anal lips, drinking the cum and blood. He licked down his legs to clean him then back up, licking his entrance more.

He shivered and winced at the pain but didn't move letting Kyuubi do whatever he was going to do. He wanted nothing more than to be held at that moment but wasn't too sure he would be allowed that privilege so he didn't ask. He closed his eyes feeling tired and soar.

Once his tongue had cleaned the boy, he placed a small cooling gel on his ass and sighed. He wrapped him tightly in a blanket and clung to him. He would the whole night if he wanted.

Naruto's whole body was telling him to go to sleep but his curiosity won over it for a second. He looked up at Kyuubi through his bangs and whispered hoarsely, "D-did I d-do a...g-good job?"

"Yes, Naruto, you were great." He whispered as his own soul felt shattered. This happened every time he was to break someone so young.

Naruto smiled happily and cuddled next to Kyuubi. Yes he was in pain and yes his heart hurt but as long as he hadn't done something wrong he was okay. He drifted off to sleep easily and stayed that way the whole night.

Kyuubi never let the boy go through the entire night, crying silently as he held him close.

* * *

A/N

So how'd you guys like it? Leave me comments and stuff so I know if you guys like it. I also want to remind everyone that the story is already written and all I have to do is the editing and posting. Anyway, love you all and leave me stuffs to read please!

Peace-Out ^-^v

~EntityLvr


	3. Meeting Madara

So another chapter is up. Awesome right?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in Naruto

**Warnings**: yaoi, shouta, rape, pain

Here we go!

* * *

**Sold to Fate**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto moved as he slowly woke up before his eyes shot open as pain laced through his entire body. He let out a tiny whimper and soon the entirety of the previous night came back to him full force. He tried to move but decided to give that up when once again he gave out a tiny cry of pain.

Kyuubi opened his eyes and pulled himself from the other. He found a longer satin kimono and slipped it over his body. He looked to the young child and frowned. He walked to the bathroom connected to the room and ran the boy a hot bath.

Naruto slowly sat up, wincing at the pain the entire time. "Kyuubi? Is it...supposed to hurt?" His throat was still kind of soar from the previous night and came out rather scratchy.

Kyuubi nodded his head. "The first few times yes. You get more used to it after a few times. Hence breaking someone."

"Oh..." He yawned and winced again as he stretched. "Now it kind of makes sense." He looked at his hands for a second before attempting to get out of the bed. He stopped said attempt when he almost _fell_ out of the bed because of the pain.

Kyuubi caught him in his arms and carried him to the tub, setting him down in it. Even the bottom of the tub was soft with a gentle fabric so the other would not hurt when he sat down to get washed.

Naruto hissed as the water hit his skin. "Ow.." He looked around the bathroom and giggled. "This is fancier than my whole house!"

Kyuubi had to laugh as he sat at the edge of the tub and watched the other. "Broken..."

Naruto blushed before sinking into the water a bit. Something had been bothering him since the other night. "Ummm...may I ask you a question?"

Kyuubi nodded his head. "As you wish." He said as he rested his chin on the rim of the silver tub.

"Wh-What's Madara like? And why is it better that I'm...your pet instead of his?" He looked up at the other boy biting his lip nervously.

"Madara is like the father to everyone here. He is very strict at times, and handles the older whores while I take care of the younger children." Kyuubi kept his face blank as he answered.

Naruto smiled at him, "Okay...and thank you for the bath." He sat up and placed a quick shy kiss to Kyuubi's cheek before sliding back into the tub, a blush now firmly on his cheeks.

Kyuubi smiled as he felt the kiss on his cheek. "Wash up." He said as he pulled from the tub and stood. "I will bring you a breakfast."

He nodded and began washing his skin and hair, feeling somehow more relaxed now. When he was finished he just stood and drained the tub before grabbing one of the towels in the room and drying himself off. He realized suddenly that he had nothing to wear.

Kyuubi came back by then and set down a bento full of two slices of toast, two eggs, bacon, sausage and three rolls of sushi. Kyuubi smiled as he walked over and opened a set of doors in his room and pulled out a small kimono. "Here."

Naruto giggled and put the kimono on before sitting on the bed to begin eating. "Thank you for everything Kyuubi!" He couldn't eat everything but tried to and ended up eating the toast, one of the eggs, two of the sushi rolls and a bite of bacon.

Kyuubi nodded his head. "I do what I can for the people here. Madara sometimes hates that I lower myself to the level of the whores here, but I do not mind."

He sat on the edge of bed, lightly swinging his legs. "So...what should I do now?" He stared at his bare feet watching them move back and forth.

"You are free until Madara returns. Tobi is working right now until night time." Kyuubi smiled. "I think it would be best if you sleep in his room."

Naruto nodded and slid off the bed. "Okay." He made his way towards the door before turning around and running back to hug Kyuubi. Without saying anything he then left the room giggling.

Kyuubi blinked and smiled softly as he watched the child run off. He hoped the child would fit in here and do fine once Madara came.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, now rather comfortable waking up in the new room. He smiled and snuggled down into the warm blankets. It wasn't so bad living here.

A new man stood at the door frame. He wore layers of silk and satin kimonos. His long black hair to his waist. Deep red eyes that looked like they could kill and speak words of love in the same sentence. Kyuubi stood dressed in the same attire only different colors beside the older man who looked to be about thirty or so. "…"

Naruto suddenly felt someone staring at him and looked towards the doorway. He squeaked rather loudly in surprise and fought the urge to hide under the covers. His eyes were wide and a light blush was on his face as he looked at the new man. 'This must be Madara,' he thought to himself.

Kyuubi stayed silent as he stood to the side, slightly behind the older male. When Madara looked to Kyuubi he nodded. They both walked in and Kyuubi stayed at the door locking it as Madara walked to the edge of the bed. The older male looked down at the boy for a moment before pulling the blanket off the bed, grabbing the young child, stripping him, and looking him over.

Naruto let out another squeak and tried to stay as still as he could. As much as he didn't want to admit it this guy scared him. He hiccuped nervously and looked at the floor, not wanting to meet those eyes. His face was beet red.

Madara looked over him and smiled. He moved to the bed and laid on his back. He parted his robed and grabbed the boy, and pulled him on top. He positioned his large cock at the boy's entrance and placed his hands on his shoulders. In a swift move, he forced himself into the boy entirely and uncaringly.

Naruto cried out in pain bracing himself against the other males chest. This hurt far more than when Kyuubi had done it and there was no warning at all. Tears ran down his cheeks as he began hiccuping nonstop in his attempt to calm down.

Kyuubi lowered his head, his eyes covered by his bangs. He listened to the other unable to move from Madara's earlier orders.

Madara looked at the child as he moved his hips up and pushed himself deeper into the child. "…"

He whimpered and his arms shook with his efforts to remain sitting up. He bit his lip to keep from saying anything or crying out again.

"Move." Madara demanded as he took the boy's hips and helped him move on his groin, twisting himself in all directions to fuck the boy harder and deeper.

Forget trying not to cry out, he yelled out in pain and cried at the ripping feeling inside him. Rather afraid now with what would happen if he didn't move he shakily rose up before slamming himself down on the cock inside him. It hurt! Oh god did it hurt! His eyes were squeezed shut and tears continued to stream down his face as he proceeded to fuck himself on the other. In his mind he thought that maybe if he did a good job it wouldn't hurt so much.

Kyuubi stayed silent at the door, his head lowering only more.

Madara let out a soft moan as his hands moved up and grabbed both of Naruto's nipples, pinching them hard as he leaned in and pressed his lips to his, sliding his tongue into the others mouth, kissing him deeply and claiming every inch of the child.

Naruto whimpered at the rough treatment. He stalled for a second when the kiss was initiated before continuing his self inflicted pain of ramming the length up his ass. He submitted completely into the kiss not even sure what he was supposed to be doing. He had never kissed anyone before. He tried to speed up his movements hoping it to end soon.

Madara was growing to his end. He pushed the boy onto his back as he covered them both with his robes and began to thrust into the child from above. He grunted and moaned as he licked down his neck, biting into his shoulder. "N-Ngh..."

Naruto hiccuped and kept his eyes closed, unconsciously moving his head so more of his neck was exposed. He forced himself to lie still and not move from the pain.

Madara continued what was basically rape. He took the boy harder until he was about to come. He pulled from the boy and moved up and began to thrust into the boy.s mouth now, releasing his semen into his mouth and down his throat.

Naruto choked at the sudden intrusion, tasting his blood and a bitter salty taste that had to be the white stuff that comes out. He swallowed quickly trying to find some way to pull of the length in his mouth and breathe.

Madara gave a few more thrusts as he pulled away. He stepped off the bed and looked at the child gasping for breath. "He will need training." He scoffed and walked past Kyuubi, opening the door. He looked down at Tobi who was at the door in tears. "Clean him up." He looked to Tobi and walked off.

Naruto was still coughing and trying to get his breath. He didn't understand anything that had just happened. He hurt everywhere and not just on the physical sense. He replayed everything in his head that he had done since coming here trying to figure out what he did to deserve that kind of pain. He was crying again and curled up on the bed. He wanted to be held and told he did a good job. But the fact that the man had said he'd need training made him believe he hadn't. He cried harder.

Once Madara was out of sight, Tobi ran past Kyuubi almost knocking him over and ran over to the bed. "Naruto!" He cried as he hopped on the bed and shook the child. "Naruto!" He cried more as he held him tightly.

Naruto shook with the force of his sobs, still not understanding. He had already been broken by Kyuubi hadn't he? He hadn't even done anything wrong to get a punishment. His mind was lost in itself as he tried and failed to come up with some reason why he had just been raped. Was he really that bad of a person that he deserved to be raped without reason? Finally acknowledging the child holding him he took deep breaths to try calm himself down.

Tobi clung to the other who was only a few years older than him. He rubbed his back. "Madara...is always like that, breaking new people...when he thinks Kyuubi has not done it well enough..."

He hiccuped and nodded still crying. "Wh-What did...he m-mean by...tr-training?"

Tobi sighed. "Get your skills up. Learn techniques to make someone feel better and come faster or slower."

He hiccuped again. "But, I thought...I wouldn't have to do th-that..."

"It seems Madara has plans for you. Only the more beautiful boys get the really hard training." Tobi whispered. "Madara sees a lot of potential in you."

He looked up at Tobi. "So I didn't do something wrong?" He was trying very hard to find the bright side to this. He was a rather optimistic person and found it easier to get through things when you knew something good would happen.

Tobi shook his head. "Nothing, you did good. It's only...Madara is rough on new comers. Hew uses fear while Kyuubi lures people in with kindness."

Kyuubi heard his name and then a second time as Madara yelled for him. He looked back to Naruto, tears in his eyes as he ran from the room and down the hall.

Naruto winced and wiped away the tears. "C-can you help me to...the bathroom?" he hiccuped.

Tobi nodded his head. He ran over and locked the door before moving back. He started the water running and walked over to the bed and grabbed his arm, gently pulling him. "C-come on..." He whispered and led him to the bathroom that sadly was not padded like Kyuubi's.

* * *

The young Prince moved to the head masters room and walked inside slowly. "Madara..."

"You are so weak! Can you not even break a whore right!?" Anger and disappointment filled his voice.

"He was young..." Kyuubi whispered, he knew his defiance would get him nothing good.

"You are to break that child hard until he begs for sex. Until he is broken perfectly for me." His eyes narrowed on the younger male. "You know your punishment. It will only become worse if you do not obey me. Now, be gone!"

Kyuubi bowed his head as he pulled his robes close. He played with the seam as he moved from the door and back down the hall.

* * *

A/N

Here's another chapter. Sad huh? Well this story is sad so meh. I'm a tad bit grumpy cause I've been typing all day and haven't really gotten to do anything else cause I've been so wrapped in my fanfictions. Now to work on the next chapter and/or to work on a different story.

Peace-Out ^-^v

-EntityLvr


	4. Taking A Punishment

Hey everybody. I hope people love this as I work on another story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruto characters or the anime itself no matter how much I wish I did

**Warnings:** rape, violence, sex, prostitution, language, underage, emotional, Master/slave reference

Now please enjoy,

* * *

**Sold to Fate**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto wasn't having any luck getting to sleep. As much comfort as Tobi had given him he was still incredibly sore. Every time he moved some part of him would be in pain and it didn't help that every time he closed his eyes all he'd see is that piercing red gaze. He shuddered and tried again to fall to sleep. He woke the next day tired, still sore, and rather shaken up. He tried to sit up, only crying out softly in pain.

Tobi opened his eyes and looked over at the other. He bit his lip as he moved from the bed and got dressed. "I-I have work, I'm sorry. I will return as soon as possible." He whispered, kissing Naruto's cheek and running off.

Kyuubi stayed in his room, curled up in a small ball. He knew his orders and his punishment was going to be brutal as it was. But he could not move…he could not take that first step.

Naruto sat in the bed, finally able to move a bit. He was determined not to let this slow him down at all and he made his third attempt to stand up. He winced and whimpered a bit at the shooting pain through his spine but was proud of himself when he stayed standing. He leaned against the wall breathing heavily, a look of concentration on his face.

The halls went silent. Two older men barged into Naruto's room, grabbed him and pulled him through the halls to Kyuubi's room. Everyone in the halls were silent as they watched from a distance, not wanting to get anywhere involved. The two held tight to Naruto, one having each of his arms as their grip tightened, opening the door to Kyuubi's room.

Naruto's eyes were wide. He had just managed to stand without falling and was now whimpering in fear as he was dragged towards what he remembered as being Kyuubi's room. He didn't even think about fighting back and winced when their grips tightened.

Inside the room, a scream was heard. Slowly as the door was taken from view, Kyuubi was on the bed, white sheets now red. His back was covered in lash marks and arms were the same. He was on top of Madara who had a knife and held it to Kyuubi's abs as the boy moved faster and faster on the enlarged cock that belonged to the elder male.

The older master smirked as he nodded his head and a whore behind Kyuubi lashed out on his back, blood flying and hitting the wall from the spiked whip. "Harder! Madara is not pleased!" He growled as he lashed him again and the boy sped up his thrusts on his Master.

Naruto's eyes went wide with fear and he trembled like a leaf in a hurricane. He whimpered and wanted to look away but couldn't seem to control his own eyes. He began struggling in the men's arms trying to get anywhere but there at that moment.

Kyuubi choked up a bit of blood as he felt his master fill him. Madara took him by the hair and pulled him off his cock and tossed him to the floor. "Break a whore the right way!" He scoffed as he walked out of the room. Before reaching the door, he knelt down in front of Naruto. "You got off lucky and Kyuubi took the abuse for you." He ruffled his hair and walked to his room down the hall and up a flight of stairs.

Naruto flinched at the touch and just stared at the bloody body of Kyuubi. He felt a pain slice through him at the thought that this happened because of him. He felt tears come to his eyes and choked on a sob.

The two older males finally let go of Naruto and left the room, locking it. Blood was everywhere, it was hard to tell it was all Kyuubi's since there was so much. The boy lay there, passed out in the room. His hair soaked in his blood, covering his eyes where he lay in a puddle of blood and cum.

Naruto ran over to him, ignoring his own pain and reached out with shaking hands. "K-Kyuubi?" he was crying and shakily pushed blood covered bangs from his eyes. "Ky-Kyuubi?!" He knew nothing of how to help someone and felt completely useless. He tried to pull Kyuubi up but failed and ended up just managing to get him partly in his own lap.

Kyuubi choked as he winced and pushed himself off the floor. He was trained to move even if he had been beaten to the ground like this. And poor Naruto. The child did not know that he was used to this. Also that Madara treated ONLY Kyuubi like this.

Naruto watched him, tears falling silently and his body trembling with the force off the sobs he was fighting back. He didn't understand how Kyuubi could even be moving after that! He looked up at him from his position on the floor, eyes wet with tears and lips trembling slightly.

Kyuubi looked as if he was dead. He slowly stood tall and was almost amazed at himself that he could. He looked down to Naruto and cocked his head to the side. "Are you okay?" He asked, only caring about the other.

He nodded and let out a small sob before hugging Kyuubi's leg and crying against it. He seemed to be doing a lot of that since he came here. He calmed down a bit faster this time and soon was only hiccuping. He refused to let go of the leg though.

Kyuubi laughed weakly. "I'm okay." He assured him. It was half a lie. He was not okay, but he was in the sense he knew this was nothing compared to the past.

Naruto slowly sat back scowling at himself as he tried to stop hiccuping. He looked up at Kyuubi again "Now," hiccup, "what?" hiccup. His brows furrowed together as he concentrated on getting rid of the cursed hiccups.

"Go to your room...I will bring you breakfast..." He smiled and ruffled his hair some. "G-Get along now."

Naruto didn't want to leave him. "C-Can I stay with you?" he didn't look at Kyuubi as he was sure he'd see some kind of rejection there. He wrung his hands and shifted a bit on his feet.

Kyuubi sighed and nodded his head. He walked over to the shower, starting it and standing under the water for a few minutes as the blood was taken from his pale skin.

Naruto looked at the room and decided to make himself useful. His mother had shown him how to change sheets so he might as well do that. He began to pull off the ruined bedding, smiling at being able to help somehow. He didn't know where any clean sheets were but he'd deal with that later.

Kyuubi wanted to collapse and sleep for days. He let the water almost burn his skin before stepping out, a towel around his waist. He sat on the chair by the mirror and looked at himself.

Naruto had used the ruined sheets to get a bit of the extra blood off the walls and floor but decided he actually needed water to remove it all. He quietly walked up to the bathroom door and knocked. "Um...Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi looked up. "Y-Yes?" He whispered as he opened the drawer and pulled out a long thing of bandages and tape.

He swallowed, "May I come in? It's only to get something to clean the rest of the blood up with..."

Kyuubi reached over and unlocked the door, pushing it open. He was covered in whip marks and his wrists severed.

Naruto took in a breath at the marks and quickly looked away. "C-Can I have a towel to clean up the...the blood? I took the sheets off...and put them in the hamper."

Kyuubi pointed to a small cabinet. "Sheets and all are in there." He looked at him and smiled weakly.

Naruto gave a small smile back before moving to the cabinet. He was really worried about him but Kyuubi had said he was fine and he didn't want to pry. "Thank you." He paused in the act of pulling out new sheets. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

Kyuubi looked at him. "It is not your fault. It was purely my own. I was supposed to do the same to you, but refused." He smiled softly as he wrapped his chest.

Naruto frowned stubbornly. "No it's my fault! If I had just done better you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" He looked at his hands, still frowning. "Next time I won't screw up."

Kyuubi looked at him with a sad expression. "You were fine. You did exactly what you were to do. You listened to everything I said."

"But I didn't break like I supposed to! I messed up with Madara and now this happened to you!" For some reason Naruto was getting rather upset about this and he couldn't figure out why. "I want to do better!"

Kyuubi shook his head as he moved to bandage up his arm and legs. "It is quite alright." He smiled sweetly.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and quietly asked, "Can you help me do better so Madara will be impressed?" He was sure it was a stupid request but he couldn't help to ask.

Kyuubi slowly nodded his head. "Sure…" He finally agreed and placed the bandages away.

Naruto smiled and grabbed the sheets and cleaning materials. "Thank you Kyuubi!" He walked out into the room and began to finish cleaning up the mess.

Kyuubi nodded his head. "Anything kid." That was the order. Please anyone and never deny a request.

Naruto actually smiled that night and was rather excited about the next day. He was going to prove that he could do this right and not mess up!

Kyuubi stayed in his room, unable to move or even breathe well. His heart only sank again at the thought of breaking someone so young.

* * *

A/N

And there's that chapter. What sucks? This isn't as bad as the story gets. I'll try to put up the next chapter in a few minutes.

Peace-Out ^-^v

-EntityLvr


	5. Time For Training

Hey everybody! Damn my mind is slowly blanking. Probably because I'm getting sleepy and have been writing all day long pretty much. But I'll deal with it. Good thing that the story is already written.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not mine, never has been mine, never will be mine. End of story

**Warning**: shouta, yaoi, pole dancing, whore house, D/s BDSM, toys, comfort

Now enjoy~

* * *

**Sold to Fate**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto yawned as he sat up, wincing a bit at the soreness that seemed to refuse to leave. He slowly stood up, proud that he could do so and went to quickly wash up. Afterward he picked out one of the kimonos he was given and put it on. He then paused realizing he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He looked to Tobi. "Hey Tobi. Where's Kyuubi's room?"

Tobi looked up from a book and smiled sweetly. "Kyuubi? Top floor, last room on the right. Hard to miss it. He is right next to Madara's room on the royal floor." He set the book down. "What are you going there for?"

Naruto blushed and looked away quickly. "N-no reason.." He fiddled with his kimono nervously. "I mean...I kind of asked him to help me with something."

Tobi nodded his head. "Be careful. Madara does not like people in the top floor." He whimpered as he nodded his head once again. "But go on. Don't get caught."

He nodded. "Thanks Tobi." He moved out into the hallway and made his way to the stairs. He was definitely terrified of Madara but he needed to see Kyuubi about being trained properly. When he got to the top floor he just stood there for a second his heart racing. He slowly made his way down the hall, trying to make as little noise as possible. His eyes were trained on the correct door as he passed by what must be Madara's room.

Kyuubi was in his room silent. He was recovering on his bed. Now an IV in his arm, dripping blood into his system.

Naruto knocked quietly on Kyuubi's door, still trying not to make too much noise. Yes he wanted to be trained but he was also really worried about the older whore. He couldn't explain why but just knew that he was.

Of course the door did not open. The boy was inside lying on a bed in a horrible condition. His eyes slowly opened and looked to the door.

Naruto went to knock again and froze when he heard another door open.

Tall, powerful, and leering at the other, Madara opened his door and gazed at him. "You again? Back for me?" He purred as he knelt down to his level and looked deep into his eyes. "A little mouse caught in the corner. Oh...I see..." He looked up to Kyuubi's door and smirked. "He was going to train you. No need. I will do that."

Naruto quivered where he stood, looking up wide eyed at the older male not able to say anything. He took a step backwards. No! He wanted Kyuubi to train him!

Madara looked at the boy before scooping him up in his arms and pulling him away from Kyuubi's door and into his own room. "What a foolish child. Had the other whores not warned you?"

He shook his head frantically trying to struggle from panic and began to hiccup again. "N-No Sir."

Madara walked over to his bed and set the other down. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the boy's contently, being more gentle then before.

The blond's eyes widened slightly before a blush began to quickly appear on his face. He trembled a bit and just sat there not knowing how to react.

Madara saw the concern in the others eyes. A child fell for his own son. Madara climbed on the bed and only touched the boy with delicate caresses and fingertips as he kissed down the boy's skin.

He shivered from the gentle touches and bit his lip to hold back a small moan. This was definitely different from before and he wasn't exactly sure how to react. He pressed into the hands closing his eyes from the sensations.

Madara stripped the boy of his robe and looked down at his bruised knees and behind. "Oh, my." He smirked coyly and pinned him down more tightly. He looked over and grabbed a small thin plastic line with different sized beads on it. He parted the boy's legs and slowly started pushing all of the beads into his anus all the way into him.

Naruto whimpered as each bead was pushed in, his anus still sore from the previous fucking. He squirmed at uncomfortable feeling and bit his fist to prevent the hiccups, he knew were there, from coming out.

Madara kept that last bit of the string out of the boy's body, a small ring there tied so it was easy for removal. He smiled as he knew the large beads would move around inside him every inch he moved and rub him in all those sweet places. He smirked more as he moved back to the box and pulled out a cock ring. He put it in his mouth, leaned down and deep throated the child. He then slipped the ring to his base against his testicles, his tongue switching the roughly vibrating ring on.

Naruto slapped his hands over his mouth as he screamed from pleasure. His back arched off the bed causing the beads to move and making him fall back onto the surface squirming. 'Too Much!' seemed to be the only thing his brain was screaming at him. Tears leaked from his eyes as he tried to control everything. What was worse was that the ring was preventing him from actually doing anything and he whimpered with frustration.

Madara sat back and watched. The combination always has the younger ones rolling in pleasure and as they moved, the beads would rub. It was a perfect technique. "Dance for me."

Naruto tried to comprehend what he was saying but couldn't seem to figure out what he meant. 'Dance?! How am I supposed to anything with this happening to me?! And what does dancing even have to do with anything?' He screamed again when his prostate began to be continuously rubbed against.

Madara cocked his head to the side as he licked his lips and pointed to a pole at the side of the room. "Rub yourself on it and tease yourself." He demanded. He would train this boy in the art of entertainment.

He tried to say he couldn't do it when the memory of Kyuubi appeared in his head. He wouldn't let Kyuubi be hurt again by his failure. Naruto swallowed and sat up with shaking arms. He moved to get off the bed and ended up falling, his legs giving out under the constant sensations causing the beads to hit his prostate hard. He mewled out in pleasure, trembling all over.

Madara stood from the bed and picked the other up. He walked him to the pole and pressed him into it with his own body. He purred as he himself danced slowly against the pole, the young Naruto between him.

Naruto whined at the feelings and soon his hips began to move without his knowledge, grinding himself against the pole, looking for some kind of friction on his aching member. He let out loud moans and whimpers of need as his blush grew darker and his eyes glazed over. 'This is torture!' At one point he somehow lost his footing and ended up moving out from Madara and twirling around the pole, his leg instinctively wrapping around it to keep himself from falling. He groaned at the feeling as he found himself crouched near the ground, one leg still wrapped around the pole the other one splayed out to the side his arms above his head clinging onto the thing above him. It seemed like it would be an awkward position but the strain on his muscles only made him that much more wanting to do it.  
He moved back up the pole, grinding himself on it and throwing his head back in ecstasy.

Madara looked down at the other and smiled. He took the boy and placed him back on the bed. He was quite amused by his actions and dancing. He took a pair of handcuffs and parted his legs, chaining them to each lower bed post. He licked his lips as he pinned him down blindfolded him. "Can't see where i will move to." He whispered and licked down his pale chest. He took a knife and let the metal slide down between his breast plates.

Naruto shivered at the cool metal and whimpered at the lack of freedom he was permitted to move. His hands grabbed at the sheets, balling into small fists as he forced his body not to move. He didn't know what that metal thing was but with the memory of Kyuubi on top of Madara he had a pretty good idea.

Madara licked the blade and slowly placed the tip to his shoulder and pushed it ever so lightly against his skin, running it down to his waist. a small red line formed. No blood, not deep enough for that, but enough to draw the skin apart for a small red line to form.

Naruto cried out at the unexpected pain. It wasn't much but it was more along the line that he didn't know it was going to happen. He suddenly whimpered as his urge to orgasm rose even more to the point where it was beginning to hurt. Not being able to see took the part of him that was usually scared away and for some reason he...liked it.

Madara loved the others voice. He craved more of it. He slowly reached down and cupped his balls, rubbing them before reaching down. He slowly, ever so teasingly began to pull the two foot long beaded string out of his body. His other hand played with the cock ring, moving it up and down his cock.

Naruto screamed with pleasure and squirmed where he lay. He could feel his body trying to keep those beads in him and it was torturous at the pace they were coming out. And then the ring...oh god! The ring! This was better than the pole! His hips tried to move to get more of that delicious friction as all sorts of sounds fell from his lips. His knuckles were turning white from the grip he had on the sheets.

Madara smiled as he let the ring stay on, this time slowly grabbing a studded dildo. A soft pink substance coating it; a tingling gel. His lips curled into a grin as he placed the tip at the entrance and rubbed the gel out his puckered hole, letting it take effect.

Naruto jerked against the chains holding his legs in place. He felt the gel begin to work and whimpered at the weird feeling. It felt so good he thought he was going to die! His body pushed back against the dildo trying to get it inside him. He had never felt this needy before and he wasn't sure he could stand it much longer!

Madara grinned in a wicked way as he eased the object passed his tight ring and invade his anal canal. He applied more pressure to the object, watching it slide into his body. One inch, two inches, three and more until it stopped. He had hit the end of that straight canal and was pressing to his intestines. He purred as he moved it in a circle, so deep and filling of Naruto's lower body. "Scream for me." He whispered as he leaned over him and rubbed his cock against his. He pressed his lips to his collar bone and bit at the bone, nipping the flesh that gave way and pulled from the hard object within him. He slowly pulled it out and thrust it back into him with a slow and gentle force.

Naruto let out the loudest scream yet at feeling so full. He bucked his hips up threw his head back, bearing his neck. It felt so good! Whatever was on that thing was making his insides tingle and extremely sensitive and he could only scream out his want to feel more of it. He faintly heard himself begging for more not quite sure whether he was only thinking it or not.

Madara took the male's cock completely into his mouth and sucked hard on it, his tongue running the cock ring up and down the swollen shaft. His fingers laced tighter around the pink lubed toy and pushed it harder into the child, thrusting it at every angle. He pushed it to the hilt and ran it in circles against his inner walls.

Naruto shuddered violently at the feeling of his sensitive cock being sucked. He began pushing back against the toy moaning loudly and mewling in ecstasy. "Please!" He didn't know what he wanted but he did know that this just wasn't enough. "Harder!"

Madara did as he was told and grabbed the toy. He began to move it as fast as his arm would let it fly into his entrance, stopping only when he felt it rubbing his intestines and pulled it out to the tip, and doing the painfully deep thrusting again.

He screamed in both pleasure and a mix of slight pain. His hips tried to lift off the bed as his hands were now pulling at his own hair. "I need! I need something!" He couldn't think with everything happening and it was frustrating him.

Madara smirked as he let the ring stay on the head of his cock as he leaned down lower and took his testicles into his mouth, sucking hard on them, rolling them within his cheeks, his tongue caressing them sweetly.

Naruto felt tears fall down his face. This was just pure torture! His whole body shook and trembled at every little thing done to him. He was so sensitive even the sheets were uncomfortable. He squirmed as much as the chains would allow him to and once again arched his back off the sheets. His body was trying to orgasm but that damn ring prevented anything from releasing.

Madara smiled as he moved the toy harder into the boy. The tip of that pink mass was smoothly, but so hard, thrusting into his inner walls, the head pressing his prostate to the point it was surely bruised and crying for a second inner orgasm as well as his cock wanting to burst.

Naruto was outright crying now. "It hurts!" Oh hell did it hurt! He felt his muscles spasm again and his cock twitched, precum dripping down the head. "Please! It hurts!"

Madara watched him. He slowly licked up his cock and removed the ring, spitting it to the side. He took one of the child's hands and placed it on the toy for him to control.

His hand moved without any direction from his brain as he continued to pound it into him fast and hard. His hips came down to meet his thrusts making it slam into his prostate each time before finally he arched his back one more time, cum shooting from his cock and hitting his chest and even his chin and his muscles clamped down around the toy inside him. His vision tunneled to black and his brain shut down with the force of his orgasm.

Madara pulled back as he watched the other squirm like an angel upon his own bed. He reached down and rubbed his own cock, watching the boy releasing all over himself, as he watched him arch and cry out in pure pleasure. "Oh, little Naruto. H-Help me finish, won't you?." He frowned.

His eyes opened and they found they were a bit heavier than before. He watched the hand move on the older man's cock before slowly looking up into his eyes. Naruto's eyes were glazed over with the after glow of orgasm and he couldn't get his vocal cords to work. He nodded in agreement knowing it was definitely more than fair. He didn't know how he would help but he'd sure try.

Madara pulled the boy gently over. He placed two fingers at his lips and dove them into Naruto's mouth, parting his lips as he moved the head of his cock into his mouth. His hand coated with the strawberry gel, it had coated his cock with it as well, making it sweet for the child. He slid his hand down his neck as he pulled Naruto close, thrusting himself to the back of his throat, so gently and slowly.

He choked slightly and his eyes widened at the taste. Strawberry? He ran his tongue over the member just to be sure and moaned when he tasted his second favorite food. Ramen was definitely his first but a close second is began to suck on the cock like it was a candy cane licking every bit of it and swallowing to get the taste down his throat.

Madara let out a soft moan as his hands pulled at his hair, moving his hips a little bit faster. "F-Feels good, love." He moaned as he leaned his head back.

His looked up at him before pulling almost all the way off and licking just the head. He dug his tongue into the slit tasting the salty fluid there before lowering himself back down it, his tongue running over the main vein lapping at it like a kitten would milk. He accidentally lightly scraped his teeth over the length a few times in his excitement to get the flavor into his mouth.

Madara cried out as more of that salty fluid leaked out until he began to come, the white moist cream coating his cock and the young boy's lips and cheek.

He remembered this taste from before and this time actually keeping it in his mouth a bit, trying to decide if he liked the taste or not. Deciding it wasn't really that bad he swallowed and began to clean the others member of the white cream.

Madara moaned lightly as he pulled his length away from the other and drying it off with a towel near the bed. He slowly wrapped the kimono around his body a but more tightly. "I suppose you are done for now..."

Naruto nodded and looked away, the blush now full on his face. He looked down at his legs realizing two things. One they were still attached to the bed and two...he knew there was NO way he'd actually get them to work in order to walk out of the room, down the stairs, and then into his shared room without falling and hurting himself. He sat there for a bit, a thoughtful pout on his face as he tried to figure out a way around his predicament.

Madara looked at the boy. He took a set cloth and wiped him down from head to toe. He then undid the chains. No words left those lips as he picked the child up and lazily tied a kimono to his hips. he picked him up in his arms and walked into the room where Kyuubi lay.

Seeming as if he were asleep, the young Prince lay there in almost a comatose state. His eyes glued shit. His chest was fully wrapped and his whole body was naked and yet... no skin. only bandages as an IV was in his throat and arms.

Naruto looked at him and started squirming in Madara's arms. "Kyuubi?!" He wanted down! He wanted to see Kyuubi and make sure he was okay!

Madara let the child down on the floor near the bed. He smirked some as he looked down at the boy and walked off, closing the door behind him.

Naruto felt his heart drop. All that time he had been enjoying himself and Kyuubi had been in here...like this...how could he be so selfish? He should have been in here making sure that he was okay...not having sex. He slowly walked up to Kyuubi, making sure not to fall down and climbed onto his bed. He curled up next to the other male and placed his hand lightly over his heart.

His heart was slow, but it was beating. His pale body almost white although it seemed to be that way even when he was healthy. His lips were almost a pale pink, parted for each slow and long awaited breath.

Naruto curled his body around the other's almost protectively. "Please...forgive me..." He laid a tiny kiss on those pale lips before drifting off to sleep next to him.

* * *

A/N

And there it is. I hope you liked this and be prepared for the next chapter cause it only gets worse.

Peace-Out ^-^v

-EntityLvr


	6. The Power of Love

This is the last chapter for tonight. It is also the last chapter. It is also probably the saddest chapter that I have ever written. I hope that everyone get the same emotion I did when writing this.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Happy?

**Warning**: yaoi, sex, shouta, love, heartbreak, illness, cage, syringe, death

Please enjoy,

* * *

**Sold to Fate**

**Chapter 6**

Kyuubi stayed asleep for the next three weeks, hitting four, making it a month.

Naruto rarely ever left his side and was grateful he was actually allowed to stay with Kyuubi. He would read allowed, just in case the older boy could hear him, and would talk about nothing in particular. He would cuddle up close to him and every time he fell asleep he'd have his hand over the others heart just to make sure it was still beating.

One day, Tobi slowly walked into Kyuubi's room as he did usually to feed the young blond. "Madara demands no one must enter Prince Kyuubi's room." He said softly. "You need to work to stay, now. Your free month is up."

Naruto looked up from where he was sitting beside Kyuubi. He had known this would happen at some point and simply nodded. He placed a small kiss on Kyuubi's lips before moving off the bed and over to Tobi. "Okay."

"You love him." Tobi whispered as he looked at the other young child.

Naruto nodded softly and looked back at Kyuubi. "Yes...I do..."

Tobi smiled and took Naruto's hand. He led him to Madara's throne room on the first floor. It was just a large elegant room with poles around where the highest whores would entertain their Master. Currently before him, two males were fucking, a blond and a redhead. It was slow and erotic, it was not sex, but passion and love. Tobi walked passed and bowed on the floor before Madara.

"..." The head master looked down at the boys. "Ah. You brought him. Thank you. Now. Naruto. I have picked a job for you. You will be an entertainer here for the higher whores. And some nights, the public." He slowly began. "You and Tobi will be together. You two will have sex for the masses and be locked in a cage above the crowd. Simply because of the older males and we'd rather keep you both clean than covered in semen. Tonight will be your first night on the floor."

Naruto had bowed when Tobi had and he nodded at the order. The strange thing was he wasn't even bothered by the fact that it was to have sex, he was somewhat over that and he had figured he'd have to do it in front of people. It seemed rather interesting to do it in a cage and he was glad it was with someone he knew rather than a stranger. He was anxious that it was tonight and nervous that he'd screw up again but as always was determined to do his best.

Tobi led the other into the pain performance hall. There was a small cage in the center that was suspended lowly by thick chains. Inside along the walls were small restraints and everything you could almost think of. Tobi looked to the other and smiled. He approached him and quickly held him still before slipping a syringe into his neck.

Naruto squeaked in surprise and cried out in pain. "OW! Th-That hurts!" He was smart enough not to move though, he knew that needles could be dangerous.

Tobi clung harder as he injected a venom into Naruto's body before pulling away, giggling. "Hormones. You'll be good for the show tonight, now. Begging for sex."

Naruto dropped to the floor, trembling and completely confused. He stared up at the younger one. "What...do you mean hormones?" He raised a hand to gently touch where he had been injected. "Wh-When is the show anyway?"

"Any minute. Hormones only..." He searched for the right words. "Make you extremely horny. That you NEED to be fucked." He grinned as he pulled him from the floor and pushed him to the cage, stripping him.

Naruto's eyes widened before he shivered as air his his skin. He felt weird, like his skin was becoming over sensitive. "I feel...strange." He couldn't really describe it except he felt like he needed something REALY badly.

People slowly began to fill the room as Tobi grinned at what the boy was saying. He stripped himself and then forced Naruto into a cute leather restraint that would keep his arms folded behind his back. He then pushed him against the cage for everyone to see. "We have a new pet this evening!" Tobi giggled. "Lets make him feel welcome!"

Naruto was blushing furiously and felt himself beginning to pant at the strain in his muscles. For some reason this felt really good and he moaned loudly as he tried to move his arms, only for the muscles to twinge a bit in pain. He shut his eyes and bit his lip a tiny hiccup falling from him.

Tobi smiled as he pushed the other against the bars more, his tongue moving over his neck. "Soon, any second you will be screaming in needing me." he smiled, pushing a single finger into the other young boy.

Naruto whimpered at the words and a squeak that turned into a pleasured moan came from him when the digit entered. He pushed back against him. "N-Not enough!" He needed more than just a finger and he needed it NOW!

Tobi smiled. "This is a show, you must last." He giggled as he still used only one finger, twisting and curling it in his body.

Naruto's hips began moving on their own, trying to find some kind of friction on his hard cock. He pushed against the finger wanting more so much. His arms jerked in their restraints causing a cry from him at the pain/pleasure that shot through his body. His head fell against the cage and his eyes opened slowly to see people watching him and he turned bright red.

It was a younger group of teenage boys and a few girls. Tobi smiled from above as he slowly slipped a second finger into Naruto's behind, moving them back and forth as he felt the boy pushing back for them to be deeper. But every time Naruto moved against his fingers, he would teasingly pull them out.

Naruto whined in frustration. "Tobi!" He didn't care how he sounded. He felt cheated and wanted more than this! "Please!"

Tobi laughed as he looked at Naruto. "Then stay still, silly. Let me work you." He purred as he moved his two digits in and out of Naruto, feeling if he tried to push back. He smiled as he took a toy and slid it into his own ass and moaned. "Naruto."

Naruto moaned loudly and forced his body to remain still. "Faster!"

Tobi giggled at the request, moving back to one finger, moving it faster into the boy. "So needy." He giggled as he moved the toy in his own body and then rubbed his cock at Naruto's thigh.

Naruto yelled out, tears in his eyes. This just wasn't enough. "Please Tobi! I need more!" He shut his eyes tight trying not to move his body.

Tobi pulled the finger out. He knelt down, his tongue like a feather, running along the others entrance. "Naruto..."

Naruto squeaked loudly in surprise and pressed against the cage. He gulped and couldn't talk for a few seconds. "Y-Yes?"

"Good boy..." He smiled as he licked at the entrance more. You could hear moans from all around and pants from the audience. He moved his tongue into his crack, pushing it between his anal lips.

Naruto cried out loudly and his arms twitched in the bindings as his legs shook. He leaned hard against the cage, his eyes were glazed and half closed with pleasure. "Toobiii..." he moaned out loudly.

Tobi smiled as he moved his tongue inside the other and licked at his inner walls, purring more, the vibrations reaching his sack. "Oh, Naruto, you are so sweet!"

Naruto screamed in pleasure and pressed back against Tobi's face. "Oh god! So good!"

Tobi purred as he slowly reached and stroked the others cock, his tongue slipped into the other slower and slower with each thrust. His thumb would play along the slit of his cock, purring as he pulled his tongue from it. "Oh, Kyuubi would be proud."

Naruto moaned loudly at the praise his head resting on the cage and breathing hard. He smiled softly before his hips jerked into the other boy's hand, trying to get more friction. "I need more!"

"Those hormones are really getting to you, aren't they?" He laughed. He smiled as slowly stood up. He walked around the boy and kissed him deeply. "Good, boy. I suppose you deserve something."

He whimpered at the loss of friction and moaned into the kiss. His arms twitched again in the restraints, the pull on his muscles adding to his pleasure. "Anything please!" he begged.

Tobi giggled as he stroked his own cock before the other. "Is...this what you want, Naruto?" He smiled as he leaned his head back moaning. "This, in your tight behind?"

Naruto moaned at the sight and nodded his head. "Yes! I want it so bad! Please put it in me!"

Tobi giggled. He placed the head at the others tight entrance and smirked. "Push back and come and get it, then. Work for it, whore."

Naruto nodded and slowly pushed back, mewling loudly at the feeling of being filled. "Tobi!" He was panting by the time he had the boy's full length in him. "So...good!" He once again rested his head against the cage, eyes closed in bliss.

Tobi smiled as he thrust hard into the boy. "I did not say not to move!"

Naruto cried out his arms jerking in the bonds. "S-Sorry!" He slowly began to move against the other, panting hard. He moaned at the friction and his whole body shivered in pleasure.

Tobi smiled as he leaned over the other, his tongue tracing his collar bone. "Good slut..." He whispered as he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and thrust hard into him.

Naruto yelled at the thrust and his legs shook. He rested his weight against the cage breathing hard. He tried to force his muscles to work and continue to move his hips against the other. Tears were in his eyes from the intense sensations.

"How do you feel?" Tobi purred as he felt his cock rubbing that bundle of nerves. "Vocalize for us. They want to hear you!"

Naruto screamed and pressed harder into the cage, his hips thrusting to find some kind of friction on his throbbing cock. "I feel amazing! Like my body is on fire and I'll die if you don't touch me. Oh god! I feel so good I can't stand it. You filling up my tight hole like this and my cock so hard it hurts!" He didn't even care what he was saying anymore.

"Die, hm? Let's see." Tobi quickly pulled out and back to the other side of the cage to gauge the others reaction.

Naruto cried out in loss and the tears that were in his eyes fell down. "NO! Please! Don't stop!" He backed up a bit and fell to his knees, pressing his head to floor of the cage, his ass in the air facing the other boy. He turned his head to look at him, his eyes pleading. "Please fill me again! I need this more than anything!"

Tobi smiled. He pulled the boy from his knees and sat him right back down on his cock. Tobi knelt over against the bars. "Ride me." He smiled as he caressed his own balls, thrusting hard, up into the other.

Naruto cried out and began moving on the other. He moaned and mewled at the sensations the strain on his arm becoming more painful but still arousing. He moved faster, clenching his ass muscles at times and screaming every time his prostate was hit. "SO! GOOD!"

"You are such a cute little whore." He panted, his hands clenching the bars behind him as he moved his hips up into him, meeting the thrusts. "I-I'll come soon." He panted.

The blond nodded, "Let me come too!" He moved faster, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

Tobi only agreed as he pushed himself harder and deeper into the other as he felt himself start to release, crying out as he rode the waves in his body.

Naruto moved two more times before his muscles clamped down on the member inside him, milking it for all he was worth. He cried out and his hand twitched in the restraints as his body shook hard. "Tobi~~!"

The boy giggled as he felt himself release inside of the other. He slowly pulled out and licked the boy clean before undoing the bindings. He opened the cage and everyone was already gone.

Naruto sat on the floor panting hard and rubbing his arms to get feeling back in them. "Did...I...d-do...good?" His eyes were closed and his body was relaxed, a very faint blush on his cheeks.

Tobi smiled and nodded his head. "I think Kyuubi would be proud if he were awake to see your first show." He smiled and clapped his hands together.

Naruto smiled and giggled before blushing at the thought of Kyuubi seeing that. "Wh-When will he be better?" He looked at the other, hope in his tired eyes.

"No one knows. Madara feeds him as he sleeps, but he has not woken for a month. It's officially considered a coma."

Naruto looked at his hands. "Oh...okay..." He shakily stood up, stumbling a few steps before actually walking straight. He smiled at Tobi but it didn't exactly reach his eyes. "That was fun."

Tobi nodded his head and he handed the other a kimono as he slipped one around his own body.

Naruto took the offered kimono and put it on. He walked towards his room before stopping and looking at the stairs. He sighed and made his way up them. He really wanted to make sure Kyuubi was still okay.

Madara was in Kyuubi's room, the boy missing. He looked back and saw Naruto. "Ah. How did the show go?"

Naruto paused at Madara's voice and just waited in the hall. It was strange...where was Kyuubi?

There was a single red rose on the bed as Madara walked passed him. "Good, I guess?" He smirked as he walked by and into his own room, locking it. Next, you could hear small sobs from Madara's room.

Naruto looked at the rose before turning to Madara's door. "But...I thought he was too sick...to get out of bed." He slowly slid to floor at the sound of the sobs, automatically deciding they were his fault. Deep inside he knew what was happening but he was denying it with all his being. He'd rather believe that Kyuubi was in Madara's room, upset over his first show, instead of believing the truth. He stared at the ground as guilt swamped him. "I just...did as I was told..." He felt tears slowly make their way down his face. "I thought he'd be happy..."

"Kyuubi was too sick. Disease took him." One of the higher whores whispered. "Tis a fault of being a whore. Someone must have slipped threw unchecked and infected him."

Naruto's eyes widened and he brought his knees to his chest, he began to sob on them. It had to be him...he had to be the one who did it...he got Kyuubi sick and now...he cried harder not even able to finish that thought. "I didn't mean to!" he choked out, not really knowing who he was talking to.

Everyone looked at the child, pity in their eyes. An older male picked him up. The male was about 25, good looking. He had long black hair that was in a low ponytail with pitch black eyes. He took Naruto to his room and sat him down. "Master Kyuubi was sick before you came here."

Naruto continued to cry, hiccuping in between sobs. "B-But it's my fault he got hurt...so bad and got even worse!" His body shook with his sobs. "I don't want him to leave! I finally did something right!" He cried harder.

The man sighed and rubbed his back. "No, it is Madara being too hard on him." He whispered and held him close. "Do not worry. Eat something to calm yourself."

Naruto shook his head. "I can't eat...I'm too upset..." He hiccuped and coughed slightly as more tears fell. "I wanted Kyuubi to see me do a good job with Tobi."

"Chocolate? Fruit? Something, please."

He looked up as something hit him, "Wait...Madara didn't seem upset!" Again, his brain refused to accept the truth even when it was told to him plain as day.

He sighed as he looked at the other. If he wasn't going to accept it then there was nothing that he could do. He slowly let go, walking off only for Tobi to come in the door.

Naruto looked up and got off the bed to hug Tobi, crying all over again. "I don't understand what's going on! Why isn't Kyuubi in his room and who was crying in Madara's room and why can't I see Kyuubi!"

"Perhaps Madara is crying... For his son? I am sure the body is already being buried." Tobi was strangely calm, his voice not so spazzy or emotional.

Naruto fell to the floor. There was no way that he could push away the truth now. "...Kyuubi died...but...I love him..." His sobs quieting down and hiccups more coming out than anything else. He felt like his heart was ripped in two. He really wanted Kyuubi to be proud of him...now it wouldn't happen...and their last conversation had been more of an argument than anything else. "He...He can't die...I love him." Tears were still falling but silently now. His entire silver lining for being here was Kyuubi. And now...it was just a dark stormy cloud.

Tobi sighed and hugged the other lightly. "I am sorry...I really am. We all are down in the house because of the loss."

Naruto simply nodded and stood up shakily. "I'm going to go take a bath." He slowly made his way out of the room and to their shared one. He'd just continue on like he always did, even if it hurt him to do so. He had to push through and find some kind of bright side or he'd simply die from the weight in his heart.

"It's like you completely forgot that you were even abandoned here by force." Tobi explained as he sat on one of the beds and watched the other go and wash up.

Naruto shrugged as he ran the water. "It hurt to know I was sold but Kyuubi made it better...now I have to continue to make it better and just get through it one step at a time." He got in sighing at the heat. "It's not like sulking or crying will change anything so I might as well find some reason to be happy or just forget I was ever sad in the first place...It's how I've always dealt with things."

Tobi found himself almost ignoring the other, jumping on the bed, giggling. He was so carefree at times. It was damn near bi-polar. He purred as he bounded higher, from bed to bed, his hands in the air.

Naruto sighed and continued washing himself, deciding he'd just forget he was sad since he had no way to find a bright side to this. But when he was finished, dried off and sitting on the floor watching the younger child bouncing happily he realized he wouldn't be able to forget this time. "I think I should go to bed Tobi."

Tobi stopped and stood on the bed before falling back on it to lay down. "Nighty night." He yawned and rubbed his eyes, curling up on his side.

Naruto watched him before laying down on his own bed. He waited for a bit, not being able to sleep as thoughts of Kyuubi kept coming to him and he ended up simply crying himself to sleep.

Naruto woke up the next morning and pulled the blankets further over his head, not wanting it to be true that Kyuubi was dead.

Tobi slowly opened his eyes a few moments later, sitting up in the bed. "Naruto?" He asked, looking at the lump on the bed.

Said lump simply turned over to face the wall pulling the blankets higher. He had never felt this depressed before and didn't know how to handle it. He wished he could just stay in bed all day, but he knew that wasn't an option. He slowly sat up and stared at his lap. He didn't really acknowledge the other.

"..." Tobi frowned. He got out of bed and moved to the door, walking out to get food. "..."

Naruto slowly stood up and stretched. He wiped his eyes and thought of trying to follow Tobi but decided he'd get lost. He had no idea where the food was as usually Kyuubi had brought him some. He felt a pang in his heart at the name and shook his head to try to get rid of the feeling. But how can you get rid of love?

Tobi returned with two bento boxes, handing one to the other boy. They were filled with rice and fruit - strawberries mostly, to turn everyone on in the morning for work.

Naruto looked at the bento. Even seeing his second favorite food couldn't get him to smile. "...Tobi? I have a question..."

Tobi paused in the middle of taking a bite. "Yes?"

Naruto looked him directly in the eyes. "If I anger Madara enough, will he kill me?" He had NEVER considered suicide before but he seriously couldn't handle the person he loved being gone forever...before he could even say he loved him.

Tobi dropped his bento box and his chopsticks, eyes wide. "Wh-What?! Why would you ask something like that? You can't be serious!" He moved over to the blond. "Look. I know that you're upset about his passing but we all are. That's no reason to go have yourself killed!"

Naruto nodded and stared at his lap. "Thank you…I'd like to be alone now."

Tobi looked unsure about leaving the clearly upset boy. But it was obvious that he couldn't do anything to make Naruto feel better. "Of course. I'll see you Naruto." He waved and left the room.

Naruto's waited until the Tobi had left the room. Once he was alone he quickly got up, put on a kimono and snuck out of his room. He somehow was able to make it up to Kyuubi's bedroom without being seen. He got in and gently closed the door. He turned and looked sadly at the bed. "…I don't want to be without you…" He walked over and layed down on the bed. He cried for what seemed like hours, and then…silence filled the room.

Madara came into the room later on. He had actually been searching for Naruto to find out why he wasn't working. When he saw that the boy wasn't in his room he figured that this was probably where he was. He sighed when he saw the boy sleeping on the bed. "Naruto?" He frowned when there was no response. He walked over and gently shook the boy. He froze though when he realized something. "Naruto. Wake up." He rolled the boy onto his back and placed two fingers at his throat. His eyes widened when there was no pulse. A slip of paper sticking out from under the pillow caught his eye. He pulled it out and began to read it.

"Dear Madara (or whomever finds this note),

I simply cannot live without the male that I have come to love. You will find no marks on me to show a gruesome death. This is because I can feel myself dying from heart break. Thank you for what you have done and I pray you continue running the House without any fuss over my departure. I have never felt true love before I met Kyuubi and now that it was torn away I do not want to go back to a life without it.

My sincerest gratitude,

Naruto Uzumaki"

A smile lit the man's face at the note. "The power of love…is definitely a wonderful thing. I hope you two find each other in the next life." He then leaned down and kissed the blond boy on the head.

The next day Naruto was put in the same coffin at Kyuubi. Madara figured that if it was love that killed the boy then they should not be separated in the afterlife. The House continued as normal but everyone remembered the boy that fell in love with the Prince of the House. The boy that was sold to fate.

* * *

A/N

Hey hey hey. So I finally realized I never finished this story it was sitting on my account but I never finished it or posted it. So here it is. Yes I know that the ending is a little strange and probably can't happen in real life but deal with it. There are a lot of things in fanfiction that can't happen in real life. I hope everyone liked this and I hope that this touched many of my reader's hearts. Thank you for reading this and waiting for it to be finished and I hope that you read my other stories too. And I know that they last sentences were cheesy but I thought it fit.

Peace-Out ^-^v

-EntityLvr


End file.
